Very Creepy and Very Cute
by CheekyBrunette
Summary: Katie's been getting creeped on by some weird kid... Carl? Coby? Creg? And, despite not really having a clue, Kendall gets his big brother on! For FootballandBTR! Sorry it took so long! sort of humorous, I suppose...


**I will write this story, and it will be amazing. THE END! (Pep talk before writing something I generally suck at…)**

"Um… no," Katie said with a glare at the obnoxious kid who had dared to take the empty seat that the table next to her. Again. Actually, he _permanently_ held the seat next to her, and she couldn't even _begin_ to explain how _not_ interested she was. Especially because this kid was as dumb as nails.

As. Nails.

Katie was a rather brilliant kid. She understood business and finances. She was flawless at planning and handling people. She knew more about money management then any adult in the Palmwoods. Like… legitimately. She had her hands on literally every adult's –parent's or employee's- bank account in the entire hotel. They probably shouldn't trust her… but she definitely knew what she was doing.

That being said, Katie honestly could not stand the sheer stupidity of the boy –Kenny? Cody? Kernel?- who relentlessly occupied her time and energy. At some point he had to learn that the slobbery kisses smushed on her hand when she wasn't looking were not attractive to anyone. He put his arm around her shoulder.

"Why say no, when yes feels so good?" he asked in a voice that Katie knew was one that was _supposed_ to be seductive: key word being "supposed". She watched enough FOX to know when she was being hit on, and this kid was a stone throw and a Mohawk away from a regular, ten-year-old Noah Puckerman. She was _way_ too young for this drama.

"Leave me alone, before I break your spine," she said in the choppy little way of hers the she used whenever she got serious about something. The boy –Kelso? Kyle? Kevin?- was definitely deterred, backing up from her instantly. She quickly gathered her things, stalking off confident that he wouldn't bother her again.

Boy, was she wrong.

* * *

><p>"Hey, baby. I've been searchin' low and high for you! Shoulda known you musta been in the water." Katie shivered. Oh, <em>please<em> no. She flipped in the pool only to come face to face with –Caydo? Curtis? Craig?- oh, whatever. NO! She pulled herself out of the pool, swimsuit unfortunately sticking to her in a way she didn't appreciate when with the most perverted fifth grader _ever_.

"Okay. _You_," she said with a point to his chest. "Need to _leave me alone!_" she screamed, so the _entire _pool area and lobby turned to look at them. She flipped her hair as sassily as she probably could –which in retrospect probably wasn't very sassy at all- and walked off, stalker unfortunately on her heels.

Okay, now Katie was starting to panic. This guy –Kurt? Kenneth? Carson?- wouldn't go away. He was following her up to 2J! He was actually breathing on her neck despite the pair of them being alone in the elevator. Ugh, why?

She raced to her apartment, the creepy guy hot on her heels, and slammed the door in his face, locking it promptly. Phew. Safe for now…

* * *

><p>"Katie? Why is there a boy in the hallway who <em>won't leave<em>?" Carlos asked one night at dinner, and Katie poorly resisted facepalming. "He keeps asking for you." Kendall immediately sat up straight in his chair next to her, and she tried to ignore him, knowing he could be way too over protective. Him and James were the worst with that…

"That's just Kyan… No, wait, Cory? Carl? Ugh, I don't know…" she said, and Kendall arched an eyebrow at her. She slumped in her seat.

"Whaddya _mean_ you don't know? Why is there a weird random stranger outside our door asking for you?" Kendall asked, his pyscho brother side showing. Katie scratched at her head, hair flying with the nervous movement. She grabbed her fork and picked at her macaroni and cheese.

"He won't leave me alone," she said under her breath, murmuring in hopes of Kendall not hearing. She tensed as she felt Kendall go up in arms beside her. This officially was her least favorite thing to ever happen. Kendall's hands slammed down on the table as he got up, marching over to the door with some anxious looking band mates following behind, ready to step in if Kendall went crazy.

Probably a good idea.

Kendall threw open the door, and, naturally, there was K… _something_, smiling creepily when he caught sight of Katie sitting at the kitchen table. She blushed and took a bite of her macaroni, trying to ignore him the best she could.

"You have a crush on my sister or something?" Kendall asked, obviously spitting mad, but K-dude didn't seem to notice. He just beamed with a disturbed look in his eye.

"She's totally tap-able, right?" he responded, and Kendall was actually speechless. James stepped forward and slapped him before getting muscled out of the way by Kendall as the blonde pegged the younger boy up against a wall in the hallway.

"You're ten!" James yelped as he fumbled backwards, and Katie couldn't help but take in the startled, confused look on ever Big Time Rush boy's face. It suddenly became apparent to her that none of them had any idea what they were doing, especially Kendall.

This was actually sort of adorable.

"Yeah, you're _ten!_" Kendall echoed, an incredulous look on his face that Katie was actually enjoying. That plus the scarred expression already on –Cookie's? Cupid's? K-shawn's?- face had her sides in stitches. She couldn't even breathe, she was laughing so hard.

"Yeah, but you're sister is h-" Kendall visibly shuddered.

"Don't you _dare_ even finish that sentence!" he yelped, effectively cutting her stalker off, and Katie couldn't help herself. She fell off of her chair and onto the floor in a mess of giggles. This was fantastic.

"But I-"

"Get out of here!" Kendall shouted, throwing him down a little bit and off to the side, the shorter boy stumbling off down the hall.

"YOU WILL RUE THE DAY YOU MADE A MOCKERY OF ROSS MEGA!" he called back as he ran away, and Katie hummed. Ross… That didn't even have a 'K' sound in it at all… Kendall made a swatting motion in his direction with his hand.

"COME BACK AND I'LL KILL YOU!" he yelled in response. Katie leapt up from her spot on the floor and flung her arms around his waist and grinned into his chest.

"Thanks, big bro."

"No problem, little sister."

**That was painful. BUT I GOT IT DONE FOR YOU, FOOTBALLANDBTR! I HOPE YOU ARE SATISFIED!**


End file.
